In some applications, a logic circuit, static random access memory (SRAM), and one-time-programmable (OTP) memory of an integrated circuit are fabricated on the same substrate. In some applications, when performing a self-aligned silicide (salicide) process to form electrical contacts on the logic or SRAM part, the OTP part of the integrated circuit is protected by a protective layer. The performance of the logic circuit, the SRAM, and the OTP memory is affected by the thickness of the protective layer in the OTP part and residue of materials used to form the protective layer in the SRAM part.